Christmas At My House
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: I have a Christmas party with D N Angel and D.Gray-Man characters. Hilarity ensues when they get ahold of a couple bottles of wine. Rated T for my and Kanda's swearing.


This is for Christmas 2011. There might be a few typos here but hopefully it's readable. Enjoy! I do not own D N Angel or D. Gray-Man. Rated T for my swearing and Kanda's.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I said as I opened the door to my guests. I had invited my friends Dark Mousy, Daisuke Niwa, Risa and Riku Harada, Tyki Mikk, Yu Kanda, and Allen Walker over for a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. They all filed in, politely taking off their shoes at the door. I prayed that Tyki and Dark didn't see the mistletoe I'd hung in the doorway. They were both fighting for my affection, and I was pretty sure they were having a contest to see which one of them could get me to like them first. I failed however, and both their eyes gravitated to the mistletoe. I stayed well away from it, and started to dish out the food.<p>

"Snacks for all!" I said good naturedly. "I have punch and soda, also some pretzels and bread, but no alcohol! I promised my parents that much!" Everyone just shrugged.

"Alcohol's yucky." Risa whined.

"Yeah," Riku replied. "Who even drinks that stuff?" Allen suddenly paled and leaned against a wall. I sweat-dropped and went over to comfort him. He was standing there murmuring incoherently.

"Just don't think about Cross." I whispered. Allen kept muttering. I stood and sighed. He'd get over it, hopefully. I continued entertaining my guests and keeping things civil, although I swear Kanda muttered 'Stupid Moyashi' and I almost punched him. Daisuke and Dark were the best players when it came to Jenga and Slapjack, but Tyki and Allen dominated Poker. (Tyki ended up in his underwear again, as did Dark. Allen refused to take Dai's clothes though. And I insisted that Allen not go after Dark and Tyki's underwear. Because no one needed to see that.) Tyki and Dark were also the best at DDR. They got into a dance war and everybody, save Kanda started cheering.

"You can do it Dark!" Risa and Dai yelled.

"Beat him Mr. Mikk!" Riku screamed. She even hated Dark then.

"Go Dark!" Allen cheered. I could tell he didn't like Tyki much. I had no idea who to cheer. I thought that if I cheered one or the other they would think I had chosen them. It was then I decided to succumb to my dark side. Let's have a little fun with this. If both Tyki and Dark were trying to get me to like them, then wouldn't it just kill them if I liked someone else? (Yes, I am a sadist at times. Get over it.) I grabbed Kanda and dragged him to the mistletoe.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch?" He yelled. I leaned in close to him.

"Just play along." I hissed, and kissed him. All activity ceased. Tyki and Dark both looked like they'd been shot.

"Go Fiona." Risa yelled.

"Nice going." Riku smiled. Kanda was absolutely silent.

"I think I broke him." Everyone kept standing there. "I was kidding." I laughed. "I just wanted to see the looks on your faces when it seemed like I was in love with someone else. But seriously, I think I broke Yu." Dai frowned, as did Risa and Allen. Dark and Tyki looked at me with mixed admiration and horror. Riku just raised her eyebrows, and Kanda was still broken.

"That was kinda mean Fi-chan." Risa said quietly. I rolled my eyes. Risa was a naive twit sometimes. This was one of those times. (I'm sorry Risa fans, but she is.)

"I think her conning skills are amazing." Tyki said. Dark glared at him with a look that said, "Back off she's mine." Tyki just smiled courteously back.

"So, you gonna get back to your DDR match? 'Cause it looks like you're failing." I said smoothly. Both guys refocused their attention with an 'Oh crap!' and went back to playing. I let go of Kanda and went into the basement to start setting up the sleeping bags. I had somehow convinced my parents to let my friends stay the night. Their only conditions were, no alcohol for those under 21, no loud music, and no drugs. (Coincidentally my parents and my sister were staying at friends tonight. My cat was staying with my parents too.) I figured it would be pretty easy to maintain to last two, but no alcohol was going to prove a bit difficult. Knowing Dark, he'd find the wine pretty quickly. Although, he was over 21. As was Tyki. It was the Haradas, Dai, Allen, and Yu I needed to worry about. They were under 14, 15, and 19, and I was sure as hell Dark would somehow get them drunk. This was going to be a long night. After the sleeping bags were set up, which took longer than I had thought, I went upstairs to check on my friends. They had stopped playing DDR and had begun playing Twister. They were in the oddest positions I'd ever seen, and everyone was giggling, even Kanda. I didn't think much of it, just joined in.

"Mind if I play?" I asked.

"Sure hic. We'll start hic over again." Risa said, her eyes cloudy. Okay. Weird. I still complied and got on the mat. Dai was the spinner. He spun the arrow and called out the direction.

"Right foot on green. And no cheating! That means you Dark-san and Tyki-san!" Tyki and Dark rolled their eyes and put their feet on green.

"Move over Moyashi!" Kanda grumbled as he bumped into Allen.

"It's not my fault this is a small mat Bakanda!" Allen retorted. Risa started to whimper as the 2 boys began to glare at each other furiously. Riku smacked both of them on the head and Tyki and Dark snickered. This resulted in a massive fist fight which I got dragged into somehow. Risa whimpered beside the Christmas tree while everyone else, save me, started throwing punches.

"EVERYONE STOP!" I screamed, instantly stopping everyone cold. "Are you all drunk?" I asked incredulously. Everyone nodded. I sighed and face-palmed. "Dark! Tyki!" They both stepped forward, looking very guilty. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" I asked patiently. Dark grinned.

"How about, taste this?" He shoved a bottle in my mouth and forced me to drink it. As soon as he removed the bottle I began retching, but not vomiting, on the floor.

"What was that?" I asked once I was finished. Dark and Tyki exchanged a look.

"Root Beer." They said innocently. I honestly can't believe I fell for that. I grabbed the bottle and continually drank from it. I don't remember much else from that night, but when I woke up the next morning, all the guys were naked, I was in a swimsuit, and we were all lying on the kitchen floor. I had no idea what had happened and was marginally freaked out.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed. Everyone jolted awake and started looking around. And noticing the lack of clothes. Tyki seemed to be the only one who wasn't freaking out.

"Oh," he stated calmly. "I seem to be missing my clothes." I blushed a very deep crimson and ran off the find the guy's clothing. I found them in front of the TV, along with about 3 empty bottles of wine. Figures. I was starting to get a pretty clear idea of what happened. We had all gotten drunk and it had gotten real crazy. I just had to get rid of the evidence before my parents got home.

"Found your clothes." I said returning to the kitchen, only to find the now naked Tyki raiding the fridge. "What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed. Tyki turned to me, puzzled.

"Getting food, what does it look like? Dark's hitting the pantry."

"I found pasta!" Dark said, sticking his head out of my pantry. I sighed, handed the guys their clothes and left. When I came back, everyone was fully clothed and Yu was cooking the pasta Dark had found.

"I can't believe you people don't have soba." He muttered darkly.

"We are not a japanese family Yu," I said calmly. "Though my sister does enjoy cooking soba on occasion, she didn't feel like it this week." Kanda continued grumbling, but ate the spaghetti anyway. Once breakfast had been eaten I explained our dilemma.

"Okay, we broke one of my parents rules of no alcohol," I said, surveying our group. "But they don't know that yet, so I need someone to help me cover this up. Preferably someone who can fly." Dark and Tyki exchanged looks.

"I'll do it!" They both said at the same time. I smiled.

"Okay. Tyki, you dispose of these bottles. Dark, you steal the exact same type of wine and bring it back here understood? I'll stay here and help everyone else clean up." They both nodded and took off. I glanced at the clock. 8 am. My parents were due back with my sister at 1 pm, so that gave us a little time. By the time we finished, and Dark and Tyki got back, it was noon.

"Good job guys, good job." I said, collapsing onto the couch. I think both Dark and Tyki's egos got boosted 100% by my asking them to help. I had a hell of a time explaining to my parents why they had found Yu's shoe in the closet when they got home. Luckily Kanda hadn't left yet and was able to get it back. Anyway, my parents never found out what happened, and as Dark and Tyki were leaving, I said this:

"Last night was a lot of fun, maybe when can do it again sometime. I'll call you kay?" I don't know which of them I was talking to but hey, who says I can't make both of their holidays jolly? The next day, when I was opening presents, I found two from Dark and Tyki. The one from Dark was a sketchbook, brand new, and some pencils. Tyki's was a butterfly necklace. They made my day. And I hoped they liked theirs. I gave both of them a book of poems I wrote. There were hints to both of them. I never did decide which one I loved best. Maybe next year the answer will be waiting for me under the tree.

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays from Phantom Thief Fee, A.K.A Fiona. And a Happy New Year!<p> 


End file.
